LUST NOT LOVE
by kc001
Summary: LOTS of max  fang Ari  Iggy  so what happens when they talk about their kiss dose max reject fang   THINK YOU KNOW GUESS AGAIN my first story read & review defiantly rated m later
1. we have to talk

**( hey people me kc uuumm this is my first story so tell me what you think try not to be too harsh but be honest)**

**thanks**

FANG'S P.O.V

Eyes open head up just five more minutes and it's iggys watch man for a blind kid sure gets around like he's not. My eyes hurt i have'nt sleep yet, i have been up a long time and

the second shift is always the longest. Max had the first her beautiful lond dark brown hair covering halve of her face the other halve liten from the moon-light she was so beautiful

how could she not know it. I wished she was closer so i could hear her breath, and watch those perfect breast of hers rise and fall as her breath travaled throgh her body. Man

she was stuborn and tough i shifted my body on the ground i rememberd when she kissed me at the beach and in the cave then flashes of her perfect body on top of mine after ari

kicked my ass all over the beach. I got up walked toward iggy tapped him twice on the shoulder teling him it was his shift. Max put her head into her hands i walked over whats

wrong she looked back at me. Can i show you something i took her hand thrusting my wings out it felt good how the wind brushed throgh the tips. I loved that her body was

once again close to mine and how me and max were flying as one. She had to ruin the moment there she was bossing me around telling me to let her go that she could fly by

herself. I know i answerd back but i like it better with you close to me. She blushed shaking her head making her hair fall in front of her face trying to cover her cheaks even

though she knows i saw her blush. But i tried to give max what she wanted i only argude when i knew someything was wrong or when i would try to flirt with her and just end up

pissing her off. I landed at the top af a cliff i sat down on a fallen tree log i put my hand on one side instructing her to sit next to me she did. Look max we have to talk about

what happend at the cave tilting my head to the floor trying to avoid eye-contact with her. Then before i could say another word she pulled my head in and kissed me what was

happing was this real was, it her clone was, i,dreaming my eyes halfe lite with lust. She stood up i hope that answer you question she said walking to the edge of the clif,

unfurling her wings and diving of the cliff grabbing air current and flew back to camp

**(Looking for two good review's if you want me to keep on writing ) **


	2. lust and secrets

SO IM SITTING THERE READING PEOPLES STORY WHEN I READ LOTS OF HOW TO SAY IT LOVE SCEINCE SO HERES MIND GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE KC

* * *

MAX P.O.V. 

**I sat down by iggy nudge angle and gazy were sleaping together by a tree . **

**So were did you two go?**

**what**

**You and fang were did you go?**

**we went to go get umm things figured out he smirked and, i blushed**

**I put my hand on his accidentaly he took his off quickly, I took his hand and put it on my face for him to trace my features and see I was smiling and not mad. He reached in and kissed me i pulled back but he pushed more into me rocking his hips against mine. I couldnt help it it felt so good i was stuck from hating my self for doing this to fang and loving how good it felt to have him on top of me. His lips were firm and gentale as much as it killed me i pushed him off iggy i cant but he ignored me pinning me down looking right at me he traced his fingers around my facial-featres. He reached in and kissed me his hand starting from my thigh running it's way up to the top of my pants unbuttinig them. Then taking them of his hands now caresting my bare thighs i loved it i could feel myself getting wet as his fingers ran up and down the crease of my underwer. His hands then running up my shirt removing it i couldnt help but press my body closer towards his. His hand was now running up my back undoing my bra making my wings come out it felt good now his hands were cupping my bare breast taking in evry detail so he could get a mentall picture my hands were up in his shirt tugging it telling him to take it of i took his pants and boxers in one single move he was impresed he picked me up pinnning me to a tree lifting me high so we were head to head i wraped my legs around his hips running my fingers up his cheas t he loved it pressing harder into me making my back shiver causing me to say his name faster faster i told him his lips now on my breast brushing them with his cheaks my lips moving toward his licking the bottom of his lip making him say my name i then put my fingers by his lips he put them in my mouth sucking on them fater with evry moment he then lost control pushing into me faster and harder with evry stroke i couldnt hold it in iscreamed his name out causing both of us too our orgasm we laid there for a moment thinking of what we did and i finally spoke**

**thats what ive been missing smiiling at him lets do it again**

* * *

**IGGY'S P.O.V**

**i smiled at her in my mind she was so beautiful now i know why fang was all over her all the time ive never scene all of her just her face she wa georgese ****she got on top of me making her way down to my friend she played with it teasing me but i never gave in she was studing it it must of been her first caresting it rubbing it with evry stroke i couldnt take it any more **

**do it would you **

**she then went lower pushing herself up so her breast tuched my penis i have to say it was pretty hot enogh to give me an ereection she then put it in her mouth running her teeth on it hard enogh to make me twitch but not enogh to hurt me i drove me crazy more i told her she did faster and her hands were working overtime and she stoped wow that was great i said did you enjoy it yes i did im glad iknow i sure did**

**i helped her put her close back on rocking my hips toward the back of her waist she gasped and i couldnt help but bite her earlobei put my close on and sat by her when she said do you love me iggy and it froze in my mouth why couldnt i say yes and she said or is it just lust like me i smilled yeah i guess it is lust **

**and she kissed me our little secret**


End file.
